


Cousins

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [64]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, cousin, are a menace. I still need those, you know. For when I get married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Elfwine, early Fourth Age  
> Prompt: Brilliant  
> Alternate Universe: War-Consort

Staring up at the brilliant blue of the sky, Elfwine wonders if it's too late to convince his uncle that Cynefrith was quite enough cousin to have about, and he didn't need to send any sort of letter or _anything_ to convince Elfwine's other cousin to leave her mother's home. Except he isn't sure that Eomer had actually sent for Athelthryd, and that means it's all her own fault that she's here to make his life difficult.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" Athelthryd's face is darker than usual, when it's between him and the bright sky, blocking the sun rather than the sun shining on it. "Or are you going to get up and spar some more?"

"You, cousin, are a menace." Elfwine rolls onto his side with a wince, and pushes himself to his feet after a moment, not quite steady for the first moment as his blood rushes away from his head. "I still need those, you know. For when I get married."

"You'll be fine." Athelthryd settles her practice stave across her shoulders, though Elfwine doesn't for a moment believe she's at all relaxed. The staves are vicious, evil things, and they hurt when they hit. "I didn't even hit you that hard."

"It still hurts!" Elfwine glares at her over his shoulder, refusing to leave himself open to another attack like the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Elfwine is going to really get along well with Athelthryd any time soon, though there isn't any real animosity there on either part. They're just both teenagers with too much energy to burn, and ready-made targets in each other. It's likely that Theodred and Eomer are going to find something for the two of them to do that allows them to take out their energy and frustration on targets like orcs.


End file.
